1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a relaying apparatus between relative rotary members for carrying out an electrical connection between rotary members which rotate relatively through a cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
A relaying apparatus between relative rotary members according to a related art includes a rotary body having an internal cylindrical portion, a fixed body having an external cylindrical portion for surrounding the internal cylindrical portion with a predetermined distance and a C-shaped moving body provided within a space between the rotary body and the fixed body. A flexible flat cable is disposed in a space between the rotary body and the inner peripheral surface of the C-shaped moving body and is also disposed in a space between the inner peripheral surface of the fixed body and the outer peripheral surface of the C-shaped moving body, through a gap portion of the C-shaped moving body. A cover member is fitted to the fixed body in order to prevent the C-shaped moving body and the flexible flat cable from escaping from the fixed body.
Accordingly, when the rotary body is rotated relative to the fixed body, a sliding surface of the rotary body rotates by sliding on a sliding surface of the fixed body. In order to prevent a sliding noise and abrasion, lubricant which is a lubricating material is coated at a plurality of points on these sliding surfaces. In this case, it is necessary that the lubricant is adhered to as many points as possible by a small quantity at each point so that the lubricant is uniformly distributed to the sliding surfaces.
However, in order to adhere the lubricant by a small quantity to each point, an apparatus for supplying the lubricant must be the one having a high precision of quantity measuring. Further, it is necessary to adhere the lubricant to many points. Accordingly, there has been a problem that a high cost is required for coating the lubricant to meet the above requirements.